


【我宇】吃醋（猫妖番外）

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】吃醋（猫妖番外）

随着玄关大门一声轻响，小白蹑手蹑脚地溜进家门，坐在玄关处换鞋。

“这么晚了，你才回来。”我冷冷地说道。

“啊？！”被吓了一跳的小白猛地抬起头，却撞倒了墙边的花瓶。

我眼疾手快地把花瓶扶了起来，然后直接将惊魂未定的小白揽在怀中，直接用嘴封住他的双唇，把他意欲辩解的言辞堵了回去。

我近乎粗鲁地咬着他，发泄心中怒气一般。

今天下午他和那个所谓的同事一起直播，我也看了。那个同事紧挨着他，享受着小白努力营业的样子。说实话，从他们之前的种种营业中，我看得出那个人眼中对他毫不掩饰的欲望，而他还不知所谓地喊那个人哥。今天，不给小白点教训，远离那个人，他早晚会吃亏的。

小白被我亲的有些喘不上来气，眼神开始迷蒙，大概还不知道我生着气呢，一只手挂在我的脖子上，另一只手不安分地向我的下身探去，蹭呀蹭，撒娇似的在我耳边回答我刚才的质问：“哥哥，我下班后和同事去吃火锅来着……”

他不说还好，这话一出我气不打一处来，直接把他扔进浴室。“我怎么能闻不出来，快去给我洗干净！”

在等他洗澡的时候，我又拿着手机刷了一会微博，微博上哀嚎一片，对于他们俩学猫叫跳喵喵舞都疯球了。我冷笑，干脆把手机扔到一边，不让自己去看这些糟心的东西。其实小白在挥动着双手唱的时候，我满脑子都是当初小白闹乌龙给自己插上电动猫尾在我怀里喵喵求释放的样子。

对了，我把这套玩具修好以后放哪儿去了？

正在我翻箱倒柜想找猫耳和猫尾的时候，浴室的门开了一条缝，我循声望去，只见那对猫耳露了出来。

我愣在原地，看着小白红着脸慢慢蹭了出来。他的股间垂着那条猫尾巴，只不过原来系着银铃的地方换成了一个粉色的蝴蝶结，而那个银铃，挂在了他脖子上的项圈上。他的双手，也戴上了一副猫爪手套，扒着门框，可怜兮兮地看着我。

我已经被震惊的完全失去了面部表情管理，他不仅早就对这套玩具有了想法和准备，还把它发扬光大了。

“哥哥，你放心，我们真的只是同事。”聪明的小孩已经明白了我今天晚上异常暴躁的反常行为的原因。“我的心里只有你一个。”

我不悦地哼了一声：“你没想法，难保别人不会对你有什么龌龊的念头。”

小白舔着嘴唇，安抚我道：“哥哥你放心啦，我会保护好自己的。”说完冲我露出了一个让我放心的露齿笑，然后，“喵~~~~~~~~~~”

我的脑子轰的一声仿佛爆炸了一般。嗳，你这么可爱，让我怎么放心。

看着他开合的红唇，我迎上前去用嘴堵上，这一次，我伸入了自己的舌头，与小猫的嫩舌开始嬉戏，一番拼刺之后他的嘴巴又张大了一些，我就趁机顶入了更深处。

“唔……唔……”小白无助地呻吟着，两只猫爪抵在我的胸前，头随着我的吻有着轻微的晃动，让脖颈上的银铃也发出清脆的声响。他这可怜的模样让我的欲望直线攀升，舌头继续用力的舔舐着，让小白合不上的嘴角开始流唾液，显得愈发淫靡。

“啧啧，好多水呢。”我戏谑道。

“哥哥~”小白有些害羞，咬了咬嘴唇。他看出来我的火气很大，于是格外的乖巧，抬起眼睛看我的时候睫毛还有些湿湿的，轻轻颤动。

我的呼吸开始急促，恨不得一口把他吞下去，原本想教训的念头就在他的一眼间被抛到九霄云外，只想好好地疼爱他一番。

我抱起小白，将他扔到床上。他就像一只猫儿一样仰躺着，拳着的双手放在胸前，两条腿向两边打开，尾巴从菊花中伸出来，随着他的呼吸轻微颤动。我捏住尾尖，用手指揉了揉，尾巴就仿佛长在他身上一般让他有了感觉，随着我的揉捏呼吸逐渐急促了起来。

我欺身上前，打开了尾巴根部的开关。

“啊~~~~~~~”小白叫出了声，身体开始挣扎。

“嗯？”我警示他。

“喵~~~~~~~”小白连忙改口，伴随着猫叫，他的脸红的像是要滴出血来，双腿间的阴茎也开始抬头。

我掏出已经坚硬似铁的肉棒，跪坐在小白的面前，凑到他的湿润的嘴边。胀大的肉棒被我捧在手里，顶端的马眼还时不时地溢出出一点透明的液体。

小猫妖用他的小猫爪扶住我的肉棒，张开嘴，先是伸出舌尖舔了舔龟头，这几下就让我头皮发麻，肉棒又胀大了一圈。舔过之后，他含入我的前半部分，继续蠕动着舌头来回吮咂，唾液继续从合不拢的小嘴流出，我伸出手指，抹起这些唾液，恶趣味地来来回回涂在他的胡子上。

他的胡子最近留得有点长，上手摸一摸，倒是不扎人，涂上他的唾液，配上他春情一片的眼神，让跪着的我有些摇晃，忍不住用力一顶。

“唔……咳咳！”小白被刺激得呛了一下，不住地咳嗽，猫耳也随着动作前后晃动着。我抽出肉棒，用龟头在他的嘴唇上来回摩擦着，有时蹭到他已经湿漉漉的胡子，反而更加的刺激。

我探手向下，握住嗡嗡震动的猫尾根部，在他的小穴内搅动了起来，小猫妖嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫着，伴随着银铃叮当，屁股扭动地更加激烈了，想迎合着震动棒去刺激他体内的敏感点。

这点小把戏。

我把关掉开关，把手从震动棒上拿开，坐起身，托起小猫妖的屁股，让他悬空。

小白正寻摸着快感，这种被迫中止让他很不爽，祈求的看着我。

“喵~~~~~~~~”他很明白怎么取悦我。

“小白，还记得上次这个尾巴给你造成的麻烦不？”

小猫乖乖的点头。

“以防万一，我们再试一试，看看你能不能自己把它弄出来。”

小猫伸出爪子准备向下，被我拦住。“不用手，自己排出来。我也帮你一起。”

小猫的脸比刚才还红，爪子搭在我身上，菊穴一张一弛，开始用力。

我两只手托住他的屁股，随着他的动作揉捏着。猫尾一点一点地向下移动着，最终噗嗤一声掉落在床上。我并没有让他的小穴空虚太久，直接将自己的肉棒插了进去。

“啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

我啪地一巴掌拍在他的屁股上。

“喵喵~~~~~~~~~~”

小白受到更粗壮的填充，穴口猛烈地收缩着。

“小白你好棒，每次都那么紧。”我在他的耳边吹着气。“我没动，你是等不及了吗？”

“呜呜~~~~~哥哥~~~~~~~喵~”小白晃动着脑袋，颈圈上的银铃也跟着叮铃作响。“哥哥~~我要~~~~~~~~~”

“要什么？说清楚。”

“要哥哥动一动，喵~~~~~~~~”

小白喵喵叫着，让我不能自已，下身开始抽插。随着我的每一次撞击小白都带出清脆悦耳的铃声，他的阴茎也直立着，顶端开始吐水。我撸下尾巴上的蝴蝶结，将蝴蝶结套在他的阴茎上，缠紧，不让他射精。然后继续挺近攻击。

我的肉棒开始在他的敏感点上摩擦，引起他的颤抖。

“哥哥好棒啊喵~~~~~”

“插死我了喵~~~~~~”

这只猫妖完全知道怎么叫床了，并且用言语刺激着我，与其说是我在操他，不如说是他用淫荡的叫声带着我在起舞。 

声声浪叫敲打着我的耳鼓，让我每一次抽插都摩擦在他的敏感点上，他的小穴还不停地收缩吞吐着我的肉棒，我们默契无比的性爱由于他的入戏而更加刺激。

不，不够。我拿起一边的猫尾，用猫尾尖端的毛去轻扫他阴茎的尖端，给了他更多的刺激，他浑身颤抖着，想射却因为被蝴蝶结绑住而射不出来。

“喵~~哥哥，饶了我吧~~~”小猫妖在我身下央求着，泪水不受控制地往下淌。“我不行了，真的不行了。求你了，哥哥~”

我舔着他脸上的泪水，一会儿捏捏他的猫耳，一会扯扯他的颈圈，最终解开蝴蝶结，攥住他的阴茎撸动的同时，下身狂猛地抽插。

“咪呜~~~~~~~啊~~~~~~~~~”小白尖叫着攀升到了高潮，用猫爪捂着自己的嘴巴，全身颤栗，阴茎不断吐出自己的精华。他的高潮持续了好久，高潮时他的菊穴收缩，肠道也绞动着，让我头皮一阵发麻，也全数射进他的体内。

今天格外刺激。我抽出肉棒，浓白的精液也随之流了出来，小白的小穴因为长时间的扩张开合着。看着这只小猫身上被我掐的青一块紫一块，还有大腿根部的无数小草莓，小猫无力地躺在床上，但是满足地舔着嘴唇眼含春意地望向我。我按下想再次抬头的小老弟，抱着小猫去了浴室。

我把小猫放到浴缸里，仔细地清洗擦拭着。小猫搂着我的脖子，轻舔我的耳垂。

“最喜欢哥哥了，喵~”


End file.
